Computer networks may include any number of routers and other devices that direct the transmission of data from one location to another. Transmission of data from one location to another involves routing the information across multiple interconnected devices in the network. A fault it in a device in the network can thus have an impact on many paths that data traverses in the network and can result in failure of the transmissions. Certain faults that result in loss of data during such transmissions are referred to as silent failures (or black holes). The faults causing silent failures are challenging to identify, especially in large scale networks. Because silent failures are unannounced and can only be identified by their effects on data transmission, active monitoring and identification of such faults is needed.